Gornath
Gornath is a city in Essos in the eastern Kingdom of Sarnor, bordering the central Great Grass sea. It is forbidden for outsiders to enter the city of Gornath. Gornath is ruled by King _______ and the High-King Mezo Alexi. Geography and Location It is north of Sathar, northeast of Kasath, and southeast of Sallosh. Gornath is situated on the northeastern shore of a small lake, with a river running north to the Bay of Tusks. The city is often referred to as Gornath-by-the-Lake. History Around the Doom of Valyria, the Twentieth Year of the Sarnori Civil War was marked by the outbreak of fighting between Gornath and Kasath against Sathar, a conflict remembered as the Battle of the Silver Sea. Whilst fighting raged upon the waves of the lake, Khal Moro sacked the city of Sathar, slaying its men and taking its women and children to be slaves. Previously allied, Gornath and Kasath both claimed dominion over the ruins of Sathar, starting war once more. After Sathar, the city of Gornath was among the first to be affected by the rise of the Dothraki during the Century of Blood after the Doom of Valyria, the troubles first felt as food shortages following horselord raids of the lands around the Silver Seas. The city would be the first to be sacked by the Dothraki, as in 95BA. The King of Gornath, having taken a Dothraki woman as one of his wives, is killed in his sleep the night that the khalasar of Khal Horro made their approach. It would not be until 47BA that Gornath was reclaimed, although the rebuilding process did not start for nearly half another decade, owing to the ongoing campaigns in the east consuming the majority of the Kingdom of Sarnor's coin and manpower. In 287AA, the simultaneous sieges of Sathar and Kasath by a Ghiscari army of sellswords and slave warriors following growing tensions regarding trade through Kasath and Hazdahn Mo resulted in the disorganisation of commerce throughout the Kingdom of Sarnor. Whilst the cities are eventually delivered from their beleaguers by armies from Gornath-by-the-Lake and Sarnath, the effects of the blockade of the City of Caravans remains felt to present day. Layout * The Jade Harbour - known for its pier that was cast and built from pure jade. When the plunder from raiding and the sacking of cities was taken back from a mighty Khal. They noticed the great abundance of jade. The largest suppliers of sails in Sarnor, the creation is an art-form for the Sarnori. Proud of their designs and desperately protective, they claim that the sails made in Gornath are superior to all others in the Known World. * The Queen's Bay - a title not referred to the Queen of the city, but the ancient Fisher Queens from the old and ancient dynasty of Sarnor. It is within this bay that those most devout to their supposed creator and deity. The Fisher Queens who bore life to Huzhor Amai, a legendary hero and great ancestor who founded the Kingdom of Sarnor. Within the bay, the bounty of fish that is caught is bountiful. The royal families of Sarnor carefully populate the population of fish, seeing the marine life within as a gift from the Fisher Queens. If they were to deplete it entirely, it would be a great offence. Category:Essos Category:The Kingdom of Sarnor Category:City Category:Gornath